


Being A Bad Boy Is Hot

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Romance, Steve is a Bully, Tony and Loki are eighteen and don't know how to deal with emotions, Tony is a Creep in the beginning, both Odin and Howard are pieces of shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Tony Stark is the rich boy gone bad and Loki is just the person to put him in his place. I wrote the prologue with someone on Omegle and the rest with MissSparklyKitty.





	1. Prologue

Tony Stark was the typical bad kid. He was always in the office for one thing or another, mostly for smoking on school property after repeatedly being told 'there's a designated smoking area, Anthony' but in the fall months it was too cold to be so far away and hiding in the doorway to have a smoke was much more comfortable. Most of the time, when Tony wasn't causing trouble he was in his only class this semester. Grade twelve Science with Mr. Strange. He wanted to spice up his life a little and when Clint suggested messing with some grade eleven's, Tony agreed.

"Loki Odinson's the most popular twelve. Get him to fall for you. It'd be funny." Clint muttered as he flicked his cigarette.

"You have the greatest ideas." Tony murmured as he spotted the group of well dressed grade twelve's heading to the coffee shop for lunch, Loki at the head. "Come on." Tony muttered before flicking his cigarette to the concrete and started heading towards the coffee shop.

Loki Odinson was going to lunch at his usual spot of the coffee shop when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see the bad boy Tony Stark looking at him with a smirk and eyes that screamed mischief. He sighed. "Can I help you, Mr. Stark?" He drawled out, disinterest heard clearly in his tone. He was not impressed by the rich-gone-bad boy no matter what the rumors whispered around him were like.

"Just wondering what you're doing tonight?" He shrugged, dropping his hand from Loki's shoulder. "You could have plans other than doing homework on a Friday night." He smirked at the boy. He was so good looking, and he knew it; and that's what Tony loved. Loki was all sharp lines and quick tongue, and Tony loved to compete, which was what this would be.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Sorry. My plans are none of your concern really." He replied shortly, continuing to walk.

Tony followed quickly behind. "Well I know it's because you have none but I could very well give you some."

Loki shot him a glare. "Actually, I do have plans. Not because it's any of your business, but I'm going to a movie with Natasha."

Tony glanced at Clint who shook his head. "Natasha will be getting laid tonight by yours truly." He nodded in the direction of Clint. "Which you could be too if you'd just stop being a priss."

Loki sneered at him. "And why would I allow myself to be dirtied by you?"

"Dirtied? What is this 1920?" He glared for a second. "You really need to liven up."

Loki sniffed. "Not with you." He glared at him evenly. "Let me make myself clear, Stark. I. Am. Not. Interested. In. You." He stood straight, towering over the shorter man. "And I never will be."

"You could be, you just haven't lived." He smirked. "You're used to being with your friends, if that's what you can call them."

Loki raised a delicate black eyebrow. "They are my friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting with them at the shop." He attempted to leave only to have Tony grab his arm. "I suggest you let go of me, Stark." He murmured in a dangerous voice. "Or things could turn out very bad for you."

"You really don't know what you're missing, little boy." He let go and took a step back before crossing his arms. "You know where to find me when you want me."

Loki snorted. "I don't think that will ever be necessary." He sneered before gliding off to the coffee shop without a glance back.


	2. Chapter One

"Class is dismissed," The historian teacher announced, allowing the students to disperse into the hallways eagerly, all wanting to end the gruesome coming to summer's day. Loki, willingly took his time to pack his belongings, being well noted and highly educated in every subject with an exception of sports. Not that he knew or attempted to succeed in physical activities, stubbornly refusing to participate. In his luck of day that was certainly the next class he was expected to adjourn to. He mannerly gestured the teacher a smile and made do to the next class. Walking down the halls and seeing the clicks of the groups: Popular, jocks, nerds, you name it and the trickster could easily point out every individual student's place to their certain group from the top of his head. Every single one. The emerald eyed teenager roamed the hall, not bothering to look up because he was... Frightened? No, well perhaps to his running rumors of the past. Having a pentacle around his neck to scare off the ones daring to approach him, he fiddled with the chains as he came to the doors of the boy's changing room. How he dreadfully despised this place, not much comfortable to changing in front of others. Not saying he was not well sized in his area, just not taking preference into allowing others to catch a glimpse. He was, shy? Perhaps a bit. Finally he stood in front of the door, letting out a deep irritated sigh.

Tony grinned before tackling the other boy. "How's my favorite Trickster?" He purred.

Loki let out a cry to the sudden touch, hissing and forcefully pushing him to a distance, "Don't touch me, Anthony." Tony, out of all the people was of course the one to be run into. The presence of the other disgusted him, wanting nothing to do with the brunette. It being unfortunate that his fellow student had feelings for him that obviously weren't shared.

Tony pouted. "Come on, Lokes. I just want to play a bit." Tony winked. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

A hand whisked over to the boy's chest, letting out a exaggerated laugh to the words foretold by the other. Another hand swung to be placed upon the other, a dark chuckle creeping up from his throat, "Oh what a praise, for me to even be considered by the great Tony Stark to… Play. Open up your eyes, you foolish quim, or I will do it for you with great pleasure."

Tony frowned. "I need to teach you English from today's time. Jesus, Lokes, you speak like you're from fucking Shakespeare or something!"

The words caused the raven haired boy to grit his teeth, "Shakespeare is a marvelous poet and writer, you should know that yourself for we learned it in class. Oh excuse me, does your little pathetic mind dwell or unjust to being any rank of 'class' it self. No of course not, you are an immature little boy who seems to want to only tag along to which you yet to, hence, try to anger."

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know, some day, you're going to regret not going out with me when I first asked."

"Regret is quite highly put..." He grinned as Tony had before, battering his eyelashes, "Oh yes, I certainly will. My heart will ache for acceptance. Yet I do find myself in awe as to why you take such eagerness into being nothing other then a nuisance, though I will not ponder on the question... There are too many endless possibilities laid before my sight."

"I want to be your nuisance." Tony grinned.

Loki sniffled with feign pity, "Well. Isn't that a shame, no? To me... You are no other then a young child, stuck in the age of young. My words were not accommodating to lighten your spirits."

Yet they struck a chord anyway." Tony winked.

"Isn't that sweet? I will admit, this conversation has 'struck' my cold, un-beating heart. Now off with you." He turned his eyes away from Tony, lifting his hand to pull open the door leading to the boy's room, availability for entrance.

Tony followed him in. "I don't think so, kitten."

There was a variety of other students in the room, and at this point Loki only ignored Tony's ignorance, "Leave me be, I am going to change..." He eventually murmured.

"I know. I'm not stopping you from doing that."

"Quit with your following, then." Loki quirked a brow.

"No. I still want to talk to you."

"I have dismissed the conversation, just in case you are too dull witted to notice."

"I noticed. I ignored."

"I suggest that you speak in disrespect no longer... Use that tongue you own before I tear it off." Loki chuckled softly, stopping in his steps and spinning to face Tony. "I swear to the gods if you do not leave me to myself, I will internally harm you."

"You want me to use my tongue? Fine," Tony lunged, kissing Loki forcefully, but with surprising gentleness.

A mixture of emotions ran through the raven haired student's body, eyes broadening, reflecting the hysteria being experienced. He let out a muffled noise of shock, eyes fluttering shut in the kiss. Before it struck to him the event occurring, he took a violent swing to Tony's cheek with a clenched fist.

Tony made no noise as Loki hit him even though it hurt like hell. He pulled away before running a hand through his hair. "Nevermind I guess. Obviously, you really do hate me." His tone became laced with bitterness. "Never stood a chance. Tony Stark, pathetic rich kid gone bad boy." He turned away. "Later, Loki."

What was this, shame? Nay, not possible. Loki could not possibly feel a strand of regret for punishing the one who had it hurled their way. However that was the emotion flooding through his body, especially to react to the eyes locked onto him. "If I hated you, you would have no limbs in use and would be lying in your own splattered blood, the last thing to be seen before sentencing death. I do not hate you, what to be expected. For me to allow a kiss to be stolen, where the two of us could live a life titled 'happily ever after'... No."

Tony gaped at him. "So... What are you saying then?"

"Is it not obvious, you fool? I repeated myself not once but twice... I do not hate you." His tone was not harsh, bitter and threatening as normal, but lightened up and even could be considered as gentle.

Tony brightened. "So... Are you saying you like me then?" He asked almost shyly.

"I do not fancy you, no. However like, if used loosely, could possibly be... relatively correct." Loki grumbled in a tone practically inaudible. "Now flee, I must change clothing."

Tony chuckled before darting to give Loki a quick kiss on the cheek. "One day, Loki! One day you'll admit you love me!" He grinned before darting out of the room.

Loki was tempted to slap Tony, but he was out of sight before possible. "Foolish oaf…" He murmured, "… Ambrosial cretin..." He turned, walking to his own space to change into his gym clothing. He knew he would sight Tony in the class, and was not looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter Two

Tony grinned as soon as Loki emerged from the locker rooms then sauntered over to meet him. "Hello, gorgeous." He greeted, slinging an arm around his waist.

Loki hissed, unhooking Tony's arm from his waist and stepping back, "What do you think you are doing? I spoke of you not touching me... And not coming near me, either."

"That's not how you reacted when I kissed you." Tony winked, his ego back up again.

"Yes, I punched you instead of being gentle. This time I actually expected for you to invade my space…" He grumbled, rolling his eyes. He hated being in his gym clothes, the dark tank top and shorts to his knees. He felt far too exposed, pale skin practically being a tone of white.

Tony eyed his interest eagerly, tracing every line and curve the boy possessed. He was tall and sexy. Just like Tony liked them. "Did I ever mention how hot you look all exposed like this?" He purred, trailing a hand up Loki's back under his shirt.

Loki stared at him with a disgusted expression, lifting his hand and slapping Tony across the cheek with the back of it. He made it so that the pain would last no longer then a few seconds, but hard enough to keep Tony out of his own personal space. "I told you I did not hate you; do not drive me into changing my mind."

Tony pulled away. "Right. Sorry." He murmured before walking down the hallway. This time Loki did not regret it to the slightest, walking down the hallway as well until finding himself at the doors of the large gym. He sighed deeply, pushing them open. He would continue with his refuse to participate, but still arrived to the class. Tony watched from the sidelines as Loki avoided participation but didn't make a move to go to him.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Clint inquired, aiming his bow at some of the other popular kids.

"Because, Barton. He doesn't want to."

"So?"

"So I'm respecting his wishes." Loki stuck in his earplugs, turning his music on max as he watched the students. They were like beasts, hurling together in the sweltering heat. He shook his head as he watched, finding himself staring at Tony. He would not be so abusive to Tony if it weren't for the other invading his space, all the time. Did he not understand he did not like him in such a manner? Tony felt Loki's eyes on him but ignored him in favor of talking to Clint. He was then approached by another one of the most popular students in school. Steve Rogers.

"Stark, why aren't you participating?" Steve inquired.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Because I'm not about to become a beast bent on wasting precious energy on a pointless activity."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Stark, you need to participate. You're failing P.E."

"So?"

"So you need to participate." He tried to grab Tony but Tony pushed away from him.

"No fucking way, Capsicle." Tony hissed.

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Then I guess we'll just have to teach you why P.E. is needed in life." He smirked, snapping his fingers. Two of his lackeys grabbed Clint, preventing him from helping his best friend as Steve grabbed Tony.

"Let us go, Capsicle!" Tony snarled.

"Not just yet." Steve sneered before punching Tony full in the face, knocking him down to the ground. Loki watched, arching a brow. Well that escalated quickly, and he did no other then watch, rather amused. Tony groaned in pain before Steve kicked him in the stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. He choked and gasped for air.

That was simply ridiculous, and Loki did in fact stand to his feet, walking over to the scene with his hands behind his back. His eyes flickered to Steve, knowing that he was one of the many students who feared him. "Now now, Captain Rogers... I believe you have done enough. Now flee like the coward you are."

Steve narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why should I?" He growled before kicking Tony hard enough in the gut that there was a crack and Tony coughed out some blood. "This little runt has outlived his days of arrogance."

"Arrogant, yes, indeed," Loki watched with an emotionless expression, "How foolish of you, to harm him in the middle of class. I would recommend after school, no? Then you would have no witnesses, and could harm him all you wanted. Toss him around, until he gains enough breath to beg for mercy." He hit Tony's side with the tip of his boot, "Doesn't that sound much more enjoyable? It certainly does to me. Now is an unnecessary time, therefore if you do not stop, you will no longer have any limbs to harm him with." He flashed Steve a smile, a dark look in his eyes revealing he was serious as can get. Tony winced and squirmed away from Loki slightly as the taller raven haired boy hit where hit ribs had cracked. Steve glanced down at Tony before spitting on him and leaving, his two henchmen dropping Clint.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Clint yelled at Loki as he knelt by Tony.

"Excuse me, if I did not find the generosity in myself to step up, imagine the true pain your little friend would be in." He hissed, slamming his boot against Clint's back and holding him down with it, swinging his fist to the back of his head several times. "And it is not fair for him to feel the agony and for you not to." He nodded, turning and walking off.

"Fuck it, Tony. I take it back." Clint groaned. "You don't have to try to get him to date you." But Tony was silent at that. Mostly because, he didn't want to stop. And he didn't know why.


	4. Chapter Three

Winter had come along, that being Loki's favorite holiday. He adored the cold, not one to wear neither jackets nor coats. The feeling of goosebumps on his skin and the shivers running down his spine were things he craved. He was found strange by the little people familiar with him who were aware, but it did not matter. Currently it was after school and he was standing in the snow behind the building, cheeks and nose burning with red, a cigarette in-between his fingers as he leaned his back against the bricks of the wall. Tony hated the winter. He couldn't do anything. He sighed as he headed to the back of the building where his favorite smoking spot was. As soon as he was outside, he took out his cig and lit it, not noticing Loki. Loki did not notice Tony either, scooting down against the ground, knees bent against his chest. He stared straight ahead, blinking slowly and coughing into his hand. Was he getting sick, the thought quickly passed his mind as he took in a whiff of the cigarette, holding it in before exhaling with his lips parted slightly and watching the smoke. Tony sighed, still not aware of the other boy's presence as he ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it!" He yelled, kicking a trash can, causing a loud crash as he ran his hand through his hair again, something he only did when he was really frustrated. He took a long drag from the cigarette before stomping it out.

Loki watched with an arched brow, pursing his lips with a narrow of his eyes. "That is school property, Anthony. You may need to quit kicking it around before you get kicked out." He called, laughing softly and taking yet another whiff of his cigarette.

Tony jumped before turning to face the other boy. "Jesus... You scared the shit out of me, Loki." He mumbled.

"Yes, I tend to do that very, very often to others." Loki nodded, resting his chin against his knees. Tony blinked before walking over to sit next to him, keeping a relatively respectful distance from him. Loki tossed the cigarette in front of himself, reaching in his pocket to pull out yet another and a lighter. Tony was silent as he did so, focused deeply in his own thoughts. Loki lit the cigarette, it hanging out of his mouth as he fiddled with the chains of his necklace.

Tony glanced at Loki. "What necklace is that?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Loki asked carelessly, not bothering to exchange glances with Tony.

"Your necklace that you're fiddling with."

"It is only a necklace. I am unsure what you mean by what necklace it is."

"What's the pendant?"

"And why do you care? It is the same one I always wear, a pentagram."

"I didn't know you wore a pentagram." Tony smiled. "So you're what? A pagan then? I know upside down is Satanic..."

Loki snorted, whiffing in deeply from his cigarette, exhaling after holding it in for a long while. "I'll let you decide."

Tony tilted his head. "But you don't care what I decide."

"And?" Loki asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eye with a dark chuckle.

Tony shrugged. "So what does it matter what I decide?"

"It doesn't matter. But I will leave you to your own thoughts." Loki rolled his shoulders.

"Nah, keep me company. I shouldn't probably dwell into my thoughts so much." Tony chuckled darkly.

"Is that so? How cute... You want me to keep you company..."

Tony looked away. "I think we've made it clear you don't think anything of me as cute." He mumbled, rubbing the spot where his ribs were still mending.

"Yes, it took you quite a while to figure that out, hmm?" Loki purred mockingly. Tony shrugged and rolled a cigarette between his fingers. Loki was silent for quite a while, "Your negativity is bothersome. At least I enjoy it instead of dwelling in my troubles and kicking down trash cans." He spoke, voice cracking, snickering.

"Then how come your voice cracked?" Tony took a drag, ignoring Loki's words for the most part.

"My voice cracks often, it is not very smooth." Loki shrugged a bit, again taking a whiff.

"I think it's very smooth. You got a Silvertongue." Tony smirked slightly.

"I indeed do… But there are differences between whether my voice is smooth or what I speak is smoothly."

Tony shrugged. "I don't notice a difference."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Loki murmured. "You probably do not notice a lot of things."

"I notice quite a bit actually. You'd be surprised." Tony stood and stretched, exposing his stomach as well as some scars, while he chewed the end of the cigarette thoughtfully.

Loki tilted his head to the scars, not speaking of it. "Not as much as someone wise, such as me, would."

"No, I never said that."

"Then only nod your head in agreement to my words." Tony chuckled before nodding. Loki wiped the snow out of his hair as he swiped his hand down it, loving to be able to see his breath, how his numb skin burned a deep red along his pale skin in a sensation to the cold. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you one of those who like the cold?'

"I love it. It is one of the few things to lift my spirits... I adore it..." Loki murmured with a smile instead of the normal dark smirk.

Tony smiled at him softly. "Well then I have a reason to like it now."

Loki's smile faded, turning his head to look at Tony. He reflected being exhausted; chin tilted back as his head laid against the bricks. "Do you still have feelings for me?"

Tony sighed. "I don't know."

"Hmph," Loki gave no proper response, turning his head away. Tony was silent now, having nothing to say. "Does Rogers still harm you?" Loki murmured.

Tony flinched. "What does it matter to you?" He growled.

"I'm just keeping the conversation up... As if I have anything better to do..."

Tony was silent for a moment. "Yeah... He just doesn't do it around you." He shook his head. "Not that you care." He muttered bitterly. "Not if anything that happened last time has anything to say about it."

"If it were not for me, you would have been put into greater harm." Loki murmured, staring at the sky lifelessly. "Do you know where that miserable oaf Thor lives?"

Tony nodded. "Your brother?"

Loki winced, "Yes... So you know where he lives?"

"Yeah."

"Come by tonight."

Tony's eyes widened. "What?"

"If you didn't hear me, I am not repeating myself." Loki grumbled, flicking his cigarette to the side.

Tony grinned. "I heard you; I just wanted to make sure I heard you right."

"By that stupid grin on your face, I am assuming that you did." Loki blushed a bit, not from the cold, but out of embarrassment.

Tony's grin grew wider. "I sure hope so."

Loki rolled his eyes, standing up, "I will see you later." He murmured, turning his back to Tony and walking off.

"Bye, Lokes." Tony waved.


	5. Chapter Four

It had been later that day, Loki sitting up in his room reading. He was expecting Tony to come by, as he had invited him. A polite knock on the door sounded and Loki exited his room, going down the stairs to the living room, pulling the door open. He looked much different then how he did in school, normally wearing all black. But now, he was wearing a blue oversized batman shirt and furry Pokemon pajama pants, hair messy and unfixed. "Hi."

Tony smiled brightly. "Hi. You look cute."

"Don't call me cute." Loki murmured, expression being emotionless as he stood to the side for Tony to come in.

"Sorry." Tony mumbled before walking inside.

"It's fine." Loki responded, looking around. Thankfully, Thor was out with his friends.

"So what are we doing?" Tony murmured.

"I don't know. I didn't plan this out. I just invited you over." Loki closed the door behind him, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.

"How about a movie?" Tony asked.

"Or we could do something actually fun and steal Odin's car to go somewhere." Loki snorted.

"Now you're talking!" Tony grinned.

Loki chuckled softly, stepping off into the kitchen and reaching into a basket, pulling out the keys to Odin's car. Tony grinned and followed Loki. Loki pulled open the door connected to the kitchen the led to the garage, getting into the driver's seat of the car and starting it.

Tony grinned and slid into the passenger seat. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Hmm... A bar or we could just go get someone to eat. Or both," Loki shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

"Bar!" Tony crowed.

"Alright, but we should stop by Wendy's. I'm rather hungry." Loki murmured, looking over his shoulder as he pulled out of the driveway.

Tony grinned. "Alright, I'm down with that."

Loki drove out of the neighborhood, being a decently skilled driver. "Do you wish for anything? My fool of a father always leaves his wallet in his car."

Tony shrugged. "I'll take whatever."

"Really? No preferences?" Loki asked, stopping at a light.

"Nope."

Loki pursed his lips and nodded, soon pulling into the drive thru of Wendy's. He ordered a number one for him and Tony. "What do you want to drink?"

"Mountain Dew."

"Alright," Loki got himself a Coke, paying and handing Tony his bag, eating from his own as he drove. Tony ate the food silently and chugged half of his Dew. "I have my fake ID, so we're good." Loki murmured, continuously wiping his mouth off with a napkin. Tony nodded and held up his as well, continuing to eat. Loki pulled up in front of a bar, turning off the car and finishing off his food. He ate with manners, being sure of it.

Tony snarfed down the rest of his food and chugged the Mountain Dew before belching. "S'cuse me." Loki arched a brow, grinning a bit. He was uptight, perhaps, but when in a good mood could take a joke. He opened the door of the car, stepping out. Tony jumped out of the car before joining Loki. Loki held the door open for Tony, going in after him, sitting down in a stool as he leaned against the bar counter. Tony waved the bartender, a cute blonde, over and ordered a drink. It was obvious she was feeling flirty but he wasn't really in the mood. Loki ordered a scotch on the rocks, flashing his fake ID, leaning against his elbow. He winked at her just for the fun of it, seeing the blush appear and watching her walk off. Tony chugged his Jack Daniels happily. His happy mood was going to be cut short however.

"Hey, it's Stark!" Steve cat called and he stiffened. Loki heard the voice as he sipped from his glass, rolling his eyes. He knew he could be rid of Rogers. Tony grew smaller, hoping to draw less attention. "Stark! Hey, Stark! Look at me when I'm talking to you, faggot!" Steve yelled and Tony winced.

"Don't look at him. Just, ignore." Loki murmured, glancing at Tony from the corner of his eye. Tony swallowed before continuing to sip his Jack Daniels. Steve grabbed the back of Tony's jacket and yanked him back. "You shouldn't be here, kiddo."

"Rogers... We wouldn't want things to end badly, now would we?" Loki asked softly with a hint of mockery as he watched, tilting his head.

"This is the second time you defended him, Laufeyson." Steve growled. "You're lucky I accepted the first."

Loki pursed his lips, "Must I force you? We would not want to ruin that lovely face of yours."

Steve leered towards Loki. "Lovely is it?" Steve grinned. "Not as lovely as yours."

Tony growled. "Leave him be, Capsicle. He doesn't want to waste his time with a thing like you."

"Shut up, faggot." Steve punched him in the gut and he coughed, his ribs still sore.

"Oh yes, certainly." Loki smiled, remaining with his head leaned against his elbow. It quickly fading when seeing that occur, tilting his head. "This is scaring me. I need to use the bathroom before I piss myself, if you will excuse me." He was not actually going to go to the bathroom, for he had an idea, sliding down from his stool. Tony shot Loki a look of hurt before being punched in the throat. Loki slid past Steve to go behind him, instantly making a turn and pushing down on his pressure point hard before he could do anything else. Steve dropped to the ground, landing on Tony, which caused him to groan in pain. Loki rolled his eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as he pulled Steve off of Tony. People were looking over, especially since Loki was still in his pajamas and did not bother changing.

Tony groaned in pain before leaning against Loki. "No offense, Lokes, but you're comfortable."

Loki pat his back, scooting back into his stool. "You'll be alright in a minute." He kicked Steve in the head hard enough to make sure he stayed knocked out for the night.

Tony smiled at the raven haired man. "Thanks." He murmured. Loki sipped from his scotch as if nothing had happened, finishing it off and ordering another. Tony finished his Jack Daniels before sighing. "Shit." He groaned, holding onto his sides.

"I have pain killers in the car... Or Odin does." Loki murmured, sipping from his new glass.

"I need fucking morphine." Tony groaned, resting his head on the bar counter.

"It cannot be that bad." Loki rolled his eyes halfway, downing the drink.

Tony sighed. "Maybe not," He agreed.

"As I said, you will me alright momentarily."

Tony downed a few more drinks, one right after the other, before he grinned. "Much better."'

"Hmm, see?" By then, Loki was a bit tipsy, but did not show it. Tony wasn't even close to being tipsy but watching Loki trying not to be tipsy was cute. Loki continued drinking, taking quick yet small sips. His face flushed, continuing to try to hide the effect taken by the alcohol.

Tony leaned towards him carefully. "You're so cute when you're all flushed like that."

"I'm not flushed, damn it. I'm not even... I don't feel anything yet. This shit is weak." Loki's speech was already slurred, eyes narrowed.

Tony chuckled. "You are too. You're already slurring."

"I'm not slurring." Loki tried not to slur, doing a poor job.

Tony laughed. "Yeah, okay, babe."

"Babe? Whatever, Stark. Like I said, this shit is weak." He slammed his hand on the table, "Bring me another!"

Tony giggled before handing Loki his drink. "Here."

"Fuck yeah." Loki purred, downing Tony's drink. Tony laughed before getting two more, handing one to Loki and drinking one himself. Loki sipped the one Tony handed him, putting it down on the counter once finishing. "Damn.. It's kinda hot in here..." He slurred.

Tony giggled before taking Loki's hand. "Come on, babe. Let's go outside." He tugged him off the bar stool carefully.

"Fine..." Loki leaned his head back and groaned, stumbling off of the stool and following behind Tony. Tony chuckled before leading him to the car and setting him in the passenger seat then joining him in the driver's. Loki sat in the passenger's seat, obviously too intoxicated to drive. "I'm... Tired..." He murmured, shutting his eyes.

"You drank way too much, babe. Get in the back. I'll help you."

"Shh... Tony, just shh." Loki didn't move, keeping his eyes closed. Tony rolled his eyes before gathering Loki into his arms and putting him in the back. Loki allowed himself to be carried to the back, managing to put himself in a seat. Closing his eyes yet again and relaxing. "Mmm..."

Tony chuckled before brushing Loki's hair back carefully. "I'm gonna send a quick text to have someone come get us, okay?"

"Not Thor, not Thor, not Thor..." Loki murmured tiredly, rubbing Tony's cheek with his hand before placing his arms at his side, falling asleep that quickly with his lips parted slightly.

Tony chuckled. "No, not Thor, babe." He sent a quick text to Jarvis, his butler to come pick them up. Loki began snoring softly, curling up in his seat. Tony chuckled before going in the back and joining him.

Loki woke up slowly as they were driven back, staring at Jarvis, "Who's that..."

"Jarvis, my butler." Tony answered, wrapping his coat around Loki.

"Mmm..." Loki curled up in the coat, inhaling the scent of it. "Who... Oh, okay…" Tony chuckled before curling together with Loki. The other boy shoved his head into Tony's chest, staying asleep throughout the entire ride. Ten minutes later, Jarvis pulled into the driveway and Tony carried Loki towards the house. That was when Loki woke up, half asleep, "Where're we…?"

"Back at your house," Tony answered. "How do we get inside without your family finding out?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't..." Loki murmured, curling up in Tony's arms and nuzzling his chest. "You're warm."

Tony chuckled. "Thanks, kitten. But seriously, which one is your room?"

"The room to the far right... Mmmhm…" Loki slurred, shutting his eyes. Tony carried him all the way over to his room window, which was luckily on the ground floor and the window was already unlocked. Loki had fallen asleep yet again, face flushed with red. Tony chuckled softly before opening the window and climbing in, holding Loki tightly. Loki was obviously asleep hard, not to be awakening soon. His room was full of green and black, with his own area for his collection of movies, games, and books. Tony observed it quietly before setting Loki in his bed, keeping his coat wrapped around the raven haired boy. After a moment of searching, he found some paper and a pen where he wrote a quick note to Loki. He then placed it next to Loki before leaning over him, pressing a kiss to Loki's forehead. He smiled before crawling out of the window and disappearing into the night. Loki awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache, groaning with no memory of what happened last night, thankful it was Saturday. He sat up, wondering where on Earth it was that the jacket came from, feeling like he was going to vomit but holding it back. He then noticed a note, furrowing his brows and grabbing onto it to read what was written.

Thanks for the fun and drinks last night, babe. Let's do it again soon. -Tony

Loki narrowed his eyes as he read it, stepping out of his room into the bathroom to shower. And perhaps puke a bit.


	6. Chapter Five

Tony laid on his bed with boredom before reaching for his phone.

Hi, babe. -TS

I gave you my number while I was intoxicated, didn't I? Hi. -LL

Yeah you did. What's going on? -TS

Nothing. -LL

Wanna do something? -TS

I suppose so... -LL

My place or yours? -TS

Mine. -LL

I'll be over in ten. -TS

Tony quickly raced to get ready before sprinting down to his car and driving out. Loki was laying sprawled on his bed in only his boxers, planning to get dressed before Tony arrived, but getting too distracted by his music and his book. As soon as Tony pulled in, he raced to the far right side where Loki's room was located. He popped out the window and stuck his head in. "Well, hello there, sexy." He purred.

Loki's eyes widened, face flushing, "Don't call me sexy. Did we become something more then just friends and I do not remember?" He asked, sitting up and tossing the book to the side.

"No." Tony shook his heads. "I just call all my friends sexy when I catch them only in their boxers."

"How strange… Well, alright." Loki did not move to put on his clothes, not feeling like it.

Tony crawled into the window, nearly falling on his face as he did, before stumbling onto the bed. "Did I mention how much I hate crawling through windows?"

"I'd think so. Have you... done it before?" Loki laughed softly, sitting up.

"Only with Clint. His old man hates me."

Loki pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "Well..." He looked around. There was not exactly much to do.

"So... what now?"

"I'm not sure. I've never really had... a... 'Friend'."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well... You've got movies."

"Movies are boring with other people, but alright."

"Let's watch one of your favorites then."

Okay." Loki stood off the bed, back cracking with a wince.

Tony frowned. "You okay?"

"Yes, my back is just... Stiff." Loki muttered, going over to his collection of movies.

"Want me to give you a massage? Clint says I'm good at those." Tony offered.

Loki looked over his shoulder to Tony, walking back over to the bed. "Well... Alright."

Tony smiled before sitting next to Loki as he lay down. He ran his hand down Loki's back, looking for all the knots. "Jesus. Your whole back is nothing but knots." Tony muttered before working out the smaller ones, trying to get Loki used to his touch. Loki jumped a bit once feeling Tony's touch, jumping a bit before relaxing into it, letting out soft moans without realizing it as Tony worked his fingers. Tony frowned in concentration as he worked on Loki's back, now moving onto the bigger knots. Loki continued moaning, leaning back slightly into his hands. It felt nice, even if he was not used to being touched. Tony continued his work until it was finished. When it was, he leaned back. "There." He murmured.

Loki rolled his shoulders, straightening his back. "Thank you..." He purred.

"No prob, babe." Tony grinned, relaxing on the bed now.

"Babe? Is that also what you call your friends?" Loki stepped off the bed and went over to grab his favorite movie, taking it out of the case and putting it into the DVD player.

"Just you. I got Hawkeye for Clint. Brucey-kins for Bruce."

Loki rolled his eyes with a slight smile, "Cute." He said sarcastically, laying down on the bed and grabbing his remote, turning on the TV and pressing play.

Tony lay next to him, putting his head on Loki's shoulder. "What are we watching?" He asked.

"Sherlock Holmes. I like the actor a lot." Loki responded, purring softly as he moved closer to Tony. What could he say, Tony was warm and he liked it.

"I love Sherlock Holmes! Robert Downey Jr. is hot." Tony grinned.

"He is..." Loki nodded in agreement, watching as the movie started.

"Kinda seems familiar though..." Tony shrugged. "Don't know why. Maybe it's because we're both hot." He laughed at his own terrible joke. Loki stared at him with a straight face before grinning and chuckling softly, turning his gaze back to the screen. Tony stared at the screen with his full attention even though he knew the movie like the back of his hand. Loki did as well, it being one of his favorite movies. And when he had a favorite movie, he watched it nonstop. Tony cheered when it was over before hopping to Loki's collection with a searching face.

"I don't want to watch another movie." Loki murmured, stretching his arms and yawning a bit.

Tony pouted. "Aww, fine. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go into the kitchen... There's pudding, and I don't think anyone's home..."

"Pudding?" Tony perked up at the idea.

"Mmhm... I like pudding..." Loki sprawled on the bed again, "Carry me."

Tony snorted. "As you wish, princess," He lifted the lighter man easily and carried him to where he guessed the kitchen was. Luckily, he guessed correctly.

Loki laid his head over Tony's arm, his long hair hanging from his head, staring at the ceiling and every now and then looking to Tony. "Feed me. No, not really."

Tony snorted again. "Even I have my limits." He continued to hold Loki as he opened the fridge, gathered some pudding cups which he handed to Loki, and carried him back to Loki's room.

"Did you get the spoons?" Loki asked once Tony stepped into his room, by then laying his head against his chest and having that smirk since he knew the other did not.

"Shit. Ah well. I'm good with eating mine with only my fingers." Tony shrugged before opening one and doing so, sucking on his finger to get the pudding off. Loki huffed, moving out of Tony's arms and sitting on the bed, doing the same as Tony with the pudding and making a complete mess of himself. "Jesus, kitten. Need someone to lick you clean?" He snickered. Loki didn't respond, only smirking yet again and continuing with his pudding. Tony rolled his eyes before leaning over and licking some pudding off of Loki's shoulder.

"Just my shoulder? It's on my face too, darling." Loki was joking, thinking Tony realized that. Tony smirked before leaning up and daringly licking Loki's cheek before returning to his cup. Loki was blushing intensely, silently returning to his pudding. Tony chuckled softly before continuing to eat his pudding as he scanned Loki's bookshelves. "That wasn't funny." Loki was somewhat pouting, watching Tony.

"What wasn't?" Tony asked, distracted by the books.

"You licked me." Loki murmured, still blushing.

"What? Did you think I was teasing you?" Tony looked at him, smirking.

Loki swallowed thickly, not sure how to respond. "… Maybe. So what?"

"Well I wasn't." Tony turned back to the books. "It was genuine affection."

"Genuine affection? ... No." Loki shook his head, throwing the cup into a mini trash can in his room.

"I give all my friends affection, Lokes. Friends can do that." Tony pulled out a book and read the back.

"Well, I know they can! But licking?" Loki asked, voice cracking yet again.

"Yeah. How do you think I stay clean?" Tony blinked at Loki. "Bruce gives me a look over and cleans what he thinks is messy. Including licking me." Okay he was joking now. He had to be.

Loki stared at Tony in awe, "And you call me kitten?" His voice cracked again, laughing nervously.

Tony frowned. "You okay, Lokes? That's the second time it's cracked."

"Yes, I am fine..." Loki murmured, swallowing thickly.

"You sure?"

"Yes, why would I not be?!"

Tony held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, I'll leave it be." He turned back to the books, an awkward silence falling. Loki huffed through his nostrils, crossing his arms and laying down. Tony blinked before joining him on the bed, laying his head on Loki's chest. "Babe, just tell me what's wrong." He murmured.

Loki stared down at Tony; pretty sure he could feel his heart racing, "Nothing..."

Tony pouted slightly. "Please?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because."

"Because?"

Tony nodded. "Because I wanna."

"I don't care." Loki shrugged a bit. "Why are you against my chest?"

"Because it's comfy."

"Oh, of course!" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Better than my one answer of because."

"Again, I don't care."

"Good. Because I don't either."

"Then why are you so eager to know?"

"Because I want to get to know you more."

"Well I don't care, and apparently you do not either."

"Wait." Tony frowned in confusion before flopping onto Loki. "Ugh. I don't want to think anymore. My brain hurts." Loki snorted, stretching his limbs. Tony watched him stretch drowsily before snuggling against him. Loki smiled a bit. Was this what friends did? Alright. He threw an arm around Tony, closing his eyes. Tony murmured softly before nuzzling his nose against the taller boy. Loki did not move, eyes remaining shut. Tony smiled with his eyes still closed before finally drifting off, comforted by Loki's cool skin in contrast to his warm. Loki drifted off himself, breath growing much lighter, pulling Tony a bit closer. A couple hours later, Tony woke up to the door slamming and loud voices emerging. Loki was still asleep. "Lokes?" He whispered, bumping his nose onto Loki's chin from where his head was comfortably buried into the crook of the raven's neck. Loki murmured some things that sounded as if they were spoken in a different language, tiredly shaking his head and rolling onto his side to where his back was facing Tony. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "Babe. Wake up." He nudged him again.

"Thor, clauserunt irrumabo et relinquere me esse.." Loki murmured, opening his eyes slowly, turning back to face Tony. "What…?"

"I think your family is back. I don't know."

"Oh..." Loki rolled his eyes. "They are not my family, and Thor is going to come barging in here momentarily."

"Shit." Tony paled before scrambling to hide somewhere. But it was too late.

"Brother, are you home --" Thor boomed before spotting Tony who froze like a rabbit seen by a fox. "Why is this disgusting freak in our home?! While you are indecent?!" Thor roared. Tony flinched but made no move to leave.

Loki rolled his eyes yet again, "Thor, get the fuck out of my room." He hissed.

"Not until that creature leaves our house." Thor roared.

"Its fine, Loki, I can go-" Tony began.

Loki shook his head. "No, no. Tony, you stay. Thor, you foolish oaf, leave me be." Loki rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"I will not allow you to fraternize with a disgusting queer such as him." Tony flinched again but said nothing.

"How unfortunate for you. You shall be leaving before he does." Loki murmured.

"Why are you defending him, brother?! He is a freak! You can do so much better." Tony's breath hitched and he seemed to grow smaller with every word Thor spoke.

He is just my friend, Thor. What, is it so strange for me to befriend someone?" Loki asked, arching a brow. "I am a freak too... I suppose we get along fairly well." He grinned, battering his eyelashes, "Oh, how about more then friends, hmm? Tell me, how much that would anger your precious, oh so great, Odin..."

Thor hesitated. "Why do you waste time with things like him?!"

"I'd rather spend time with him then in solitude on my own..." Loki wrinkled his nose, flickering his eyes in examination of Thor, "Or you." Tony chuckled but silenced himself when Thor's gaze turned to him. Shit.

"You will do well not to laugh at me, Stark." Thor leered towards him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and holding him up a few inches from the ground.

"Thor!" It could have been that Loki screamed it, stepping off the bed and running toward Thor, willing to try to get him to leave Tony be even if he was much, much smaller in size.

Thor turned to him, still holding Tony up. "What?"

"Stop!" Loki glared at him, clenching his fists. "Put him down and leave, or I will tell mother." Yes, that would make him a giant snitch, but would do well with his mother. She had treated him well, better then anyone else here.

Thor froze before throwing Tony down, causing the smaller man to hit the side of the bed with a loud crack as his head connected. "Fine. I put him down." Tony made no sound, his eyes wide with fear, knowing if he did make a sound it would only be worse.

Loki glared, flaring his nostrils and furrowing his brows, "Now leave. Go!" Thor left and as soon as he did, Tony touched where the bed had connected to his head only to bring it away when he felt a wet stickiness. Yep. He was bleeding. And it fucking hurt. "I am going to murder him in his sleep…" Loki hissed under his breath, completely serious and mentally planning it. "He is the reason for everything! It's his entire fault that I have no friends and no one likes me." His happy mood had darkened considerably now.

Tony chuckled. "I'm still your friend." He winced slightly as a flash of pain went through his head and he wiped the blood on his pants. "Your brother isn't going to scare me off. I get enough that nothing scares me anymore."

Loki sat on the edge of his bed, hiding his face in his hands. "I hate him..." He wanted to throw a tantrum, just because Thor would not leave him be and he hated his so called 'family.'

"Then leave." Tony said before going to Loki's bathroom in search of a first aid kit.

"I can't leave. Where could I go? I cannot live on the streets." Loki murmured, "It's in the top left cabinet." He knew what Tony was looking for by the first glance.

"You could stay at my place." Tony tried to reach for it but he was too damn short. Fuck. Stupid genetics.

"No… I could not burden you like that." Loki stood up, walking over and easily reaching up to pull it open, taking out the first aid kit.

"I hope you realize I pretty much live alone in a house designed for like fifty." Tony snorted. "You wouldn't be a burden. You'd be a fucking angel."

"No. I did not realize that..." Loki handed the first aid kit to him, looking away and walking out of the bathroom, "I could not do that... I cannot leave my mother."

Tony hummed. "She could come too. I don't care." He followed Loki, taking out the supplies he needed.

"She has a son and husband here too... She would not just leave them, Tony." Loki furrowed his brows to Tony.

"Mine did." Tony mumbled, focusing on his wound.

"Well... I'm sorry to hear that, but my mother would not." Loki responded, sitting on the bed and shifting his weight.

Tony shrugged before turning to Loki. "Hey, babe, can you do my head?"

Loki nodded, dumping some alcohol onto a cotton ball, "This will hurt a bit..." He warned, running it along the wound of his head gently before wrapping something to cover it. Tony winced but made no sound, comforted by the taller boy's gentle touches. Loki gently kissed the bandaged area, sitting back down on the bed. Tony blushed slightly before crawling to join Loki on the bed. Loki tucked his hands behind his head, lifelessly staring at the ceiling.

Tony prodded Loki carefully as he burrowed against him. "Lokes?" He whispered.

"Yes?" Loki murmured, not bothering to look to Tony.

"Thanks again." Tony nuzzled his neck shyly.

"Mmmhm..." Loki hummed, shutting his eyes. Tony smiled again before burrowing against him. Loki twitched a smile, sighing deeply. Tony yawned and fell asleep again; however, Loki did not, only laying there. After a few minutes, Tony began to mumble in his sleep. Loki did not notice, spacing out into his own world. The smaller man twitched and continued mumbling. Loki, again, did not notice. It would take a lot to bring him out of his 'daydreams.'

Tony whimpered softly before clutching Loki tighter. "No... Dad... Please..." Tony whispered. "Don't... No..." Loki felt him being clung onto tighter, slowly blinking back into reality. "Dad... No... Please..." Tony whimpered and curled closer to Loki.

"Tony…" Loki began shaking him slowly, still not fully into reality.

"Don't touch me there... Dad... No..." Tony began to thrash a bit.

Loki shook him harder, "Tony!"

Tony sat up in surprise, his breathing ragged with fear. "Lokes?" He croaked. Loki stared at him with slightly widened eyes, not responding. Tony turned to face him with a look of confusion. "What's wrong? What happened?" Tony blinked at him in concern.

"Nothing's wrong..." Loki sat up, putting his hands in his lap.

"Yes there is. Just tell me what happened. Did I talk in my sleep or something?"

"Maybe?" Loki stared down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers.

"What did I say?" Tony tilted his head slightly.

"It doesn't matter." Loki waved a hand.

Tony grabbed Loki's hand. "What did I say? Tell me."

Loki pulled away, "Don't pressure me into telling you. As I said, it doesn't matter."

Tony frowned. "I'm the one who said it in the first place. Just tell me."

No." Loki murmured, narrowing his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Why not?!"

"Why do you want to know so badly? I don't want to tell you Tony, so forget it!"

"I want to know why I freaked you out so badly!" Tony shouted. "Is it because I'm gay? Is that it?!" His voice began to become slightly panicked.

"You didn't fucking freak me out, Tony! No, it's not that. I don't care about that!" Loki hissed, shaking his head and covering his face with his hand.

"Then why the hell won't you tell me?!"

"Because it doesn't matter..." Loki murmured. Tony sighed before pushing his face into the pillow as he laid face down. "Why the hell do you want to know so badly, is my question…" Loki mumbled.

"Because I'm worried about what I said." Tony's voice was muffled by the pillow but the shame was still evident.

"Worried enough to get so worked up?" Loki muttered; face still hidden in his hands.

"Yes." Tony growled. "I don't know if you've realized it yet but my childhood wasn't exactly the poster for normality."

"What does that have to do with anything? I just don't want to tell you what you said. I've already forgotten."

"Fine," Tony rolled onto his side. "Whatever."

"I'm going to go outside for a moment..." Loki sighed, stepping off of the bed and pulling open the window, easily crawling out considering he had done it several times. Tony gave a grunt in response before going over to look at Loki's books again. Loki leaned against the house, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, sitting down in the snow.

Tony walked over to the window quietly, dragging his coat and dumping it on Loki. "You're going to catch a cold. I heard you coughing earlier and smoking isn't going to help your cause." He snatched Loki's cigarette and took a drag from it himself.

Loki scoffed, throwing Tony's coat to the side and pulling out another cigarette. "I do what I want. And why do you care for my health? I certainly don't." He reached in his pocket with his free hand and fiddled around with it, eventually finding his lighter.

"Because I care about you, idiot," Tony growled.

"That's a first." Loki snickered, rolling his eyes and lighting the cigarette, inhaling deeply. Tony was silent as he eyed the other before he sighed. Loki soon coughed painfully in his hand, realizing that he was getting sick.

Tony growled. "That's it." He grabbed the lighter man and dragged him inside, blocking his flailing limbs.

"Let go of me, you mewling quim!" Loki screamed, trying to kick or punch him away, even if Tony was ignoring it. Really, he was getting out his anger on Thor this way.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked, that was your brother." He set Loki on the bed before turning to shut and lock the window. Loki stood up, going into the bathroom connected to his room and slamming the door to enjoy a cigarette without being bothered. Tony flinched before sitting down on the floor and curling into a ball, trying to sort his thoughts. Loki soon came out, eyes bloodshot. He had obviously been smoking something other then a cigarette, as he lay down on his bed.

Tony frowned. "Lokes? What the hell did you do?"

"I did nothing. I have my freedom so leave me be." Loki grumbled, staring at the ceiling as he normally would with broadened eyes.

"You did something." Tony spat. "What was it?"

"Shh..." Loki grinned a bit, more relaxed then he has most likely ever let Tony see.

Tony was starting to get irritated. "Loki, you better fucking tell me what the hell you did in the bathroom or I swear to fucking god-"

"Fucking shit, Tony… It's not like I did fucking LSD or something…" Loki's grin grew.

"Did you do fucking pot?"

"Probably not," Loki shrugged a bit.

"Then what did you do?"

"Pot." Loki murmured, just wanting Tony to stop asking.

"Don't fucking lie to me."

"I'm not fucking lying, I'll fucking show you. Weed. Go look." Loki paused. "I mean pot..." Tony growled before going to open the window. "Don't leave me, I'll cry." Loki grinned, giggling softly.

Tony paused. "No you won't." He whispered. "Clearly, you don't care about me or my feelings because if you did, you would know not to do fucking drugs around me."

"I do what I want. What, did you want me to share or something?" Loki asked, furrowing his brows.

"No." Tony snarled.

"Then what's the problem? I don't get it, really. It's terrible."

"My mother fucking left us because of drugs, you idiot!" Tony snarled.

"Well you should of told me that... I'm hurt that you didn't." Loki shrugged a bit.

"No you're not." Tony whispered.

"I'm just… high. You should have told me that before, really." Loki muttered.

"Whatever." Tony sat at Loki's desk, fiddling with his phone. Loki blinked slowly over at Tony, silently. "What?" Tony growled as he felt Loki's gaze on him, continuing to fiddle with his phone.

"I don't know. What? I think... I think I missed something, but that's just me." Loki shrugged a bit yet again.

"You probably did." Tony growled.

"Calm the fuck down, I didn't do anything wrong." Loki waved a hand, rolling his eyes.

"Yes." Tony hissed. "You actually did."

"I did not! How was I supposed to know? I mean, I'm damn smart, but I can't read your fucking mind. It's not my fault you keep everything to yourself and decide to be pissy when I offend you without knowing."

Tony flinched. "Then maybe I should go." He whispered.

"Did I offend you again? Sorry, I'm kind of... Yeah..." Loki murmured.

Tony sighed before lying down on the bed again. "Whatever." He rolled onto his side facing away from the raven.

"Come on, don't be that way." Loki whined, scooting over to Tony and nuzzling the back of his neck.

Tony sighed before pulling away slightly. "Babe, you're lucky I'm even here when you're on fucking drugs like that."

"Again, how was I supposed to know? I do drugs a lot. Normally people don't mind. Well, except no one knows." Loki furrowed his brows, frowning.

"Well now you know I do mind." Tony growled.

"Yup... And knowing is half the battle..." Loki giggled a bit, scooting closer to Tony, putting his arms around his waist and nuzzling the back of his neck yet again with a soft purr. Tony sighed and turned to pull Loki closer. Loki nuzzled his chest, laying his head against it. "And this is what friends do?"

"Um... I guess?" Tony blushed, placing his chin on the top of Loki's head.

"Mmm... Okay…" Loki purred, kissing the hollow area of his neck before resting his head against his chest again, shutting his eyes. Tony blush darkened before he smiled and closed his eyes as well.


	7. Chapter Six

Once Loki woke up, the effect of the drugs were gone. Tony was snoring softly, holding Loki tightly to him. Loki blushed intensely, able to feel the warmth of Tony's body, the closeness giving him a feeling of... Comfort...? Perhaps. Tony mumbled something before nuzzling the top of Loki's head and smiling. Loki pressed his body against Tony's, resting his head against his chest yet again. Tony hummed and stretched a bit before settling down. "Loki..." He mumbled before nuzzling the raven's forehead. Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, taking the risk. He nuzzled his chest, smiling a bit. Tony moaned softly before settling down. Loki kissed his neck softly, having the urge to do so. Tony groaned softly. "Loki..." Loki felt his heart skip a beat, hesitating to licking a trail along the skin, nibbling on it softly. Tony moaned desperately and tangled his hand in Loki's hair.

With his legs around his waist, Loki knew Tony could feel the erection. God damn it. "I... I apologize.."

"No... Please... Loki... I want you..." Tony groaned. Loki's face flushed, swallowing thickly. He didn't know how to respond. Tony mumbled again before holding Loki to him.

"T.. Tony?" Loki muttered, looking up at him.

Tony continued snoring lightly. "Mmm... Loki..." Thank the gods that he was asleep. Loki relaxed, sighing deeply. Tony smiled and snuggled closer to Loki in his sleep. Loki paused, shutting his eyes and waiting for Tony to awaken. Tony purred and rubbed his nose against Loki's forehead before yawning and stretching again, exposing his stomach scars. Loki smiled a bit, until he noticed the scars of Tony's stomach. No, he would not mention it. "Mmmm..." Tony blinked an eye open. "Hi, babe." He kissed Loki's forehead.

"Hello." Loki smiled a bit to it, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"I did..." Loki nodded.

Tony smiled drowsily. "Good." He nuzzled Loki's forehead with a soft smile. Loki bit his bottom lip, looking away, blushing intensely. Tony frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Um... Nothing wrong…" Loki looked down, fiddling with his fingers.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Mhm..." Loki stared at his fingers before turning his gaze to Tony, suddenly putting his hand on the back of his head and pulling him into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth and toying with the other's. He soon broke the kiss, panting softly. "I have to use the bathroom." He wiped his mouth as if nothing had happened, stepping off of the bed and heading into the bathroom. Tony blinked blankly at him before touching his lips, feeling a warm tingle. Loki soon came out, lying next to Tony and curling up to him.

Tony smiled at Loki, brushing his hair back gently. "So, um, why the sudden change? Because I want to know what I did so I can get more of it."

"Hm? No change. I just... wanted to do that." Loki shrugged a bit.

Tony smiled before leaning in and kissing him softly. "And I wanted to do that." He murmured.

"Don't try to fool me and say this is what friends do." Loki smirked a bit, chuckling softly.

Tony shook his head. "I couldn't fool you if I wanted to."

"Of course not..." Loki brushed his hand along Tony's fly, tugging at the zipper. "And you will tell no one of this."

Tony snorted. "I would like to keep my relationship with you so if that's what it takes then my lips are sealed."

"Mmhm." Loki leaned in, giving Tony yet another hummed happily, deepening it carefully. Loki, however, eagerly deepened it, pulling down Tony's pants along with his boxers and tugging at his shirt. "Don't ask of the sudden change."

Tony chuckled. "Of course not, princess."

"Tell me if you hear footsteps..." Loki pursed his lips, moving down and licking the tip of Tony's member. Tony gasped and moaned softly, Loki's breath surprisingly cold. Loki licked along the underside, narrowing his eyes as he did so.

Tony moaned and bucked up. "Loki..."

"Mm..." Loki purred, taking Tony's member into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head.

"Nhn... Loki... Please..." Tony moaned. Loki quickened his pace to the begging, taking him deeper. "Oh, god, Loki..." Tony groaned. "Don't stop." Loki was soon deep-throating him, gagging a bit at first, before relaxing his throat and hollowing his cheeks. Tony groaned, threading his fingers through Loki's hair and tugging gently. "Jesus, babe, you're a freaking god." Loki began humming to add vibrations, fearing of someone to walk in but ignoring, continuing to bob his head. Tony moaned before trying to push Loki away. "I'm going to cum, babe." Loki took Tony out of his mouth with a wet pop, carefully licking along his member before moving back a bit, stroking him quickly. Tony gritted his teeth before he couldn't hold himself back and he leaked out with a moan. Loki licked his lips as he watched, moving up to kiss Tony. Tony panted, kissing back weakly. "God, Loki..."

Loki broke the kiss, grinning widely. "Hm?"

"You're amazing." Tony mumbled.

"Yes I know." Loki purred.

Tony grinned before nuzzling him lovingly. "Good." Loki smiled a bit, averting his eyes. Tony smiled drowsily before trailing his hands along Loki's body. "Now..." Loki gently nibbled his bottom lip to the feeling along with watching Tony, shuddering lightly. Tony flipped them so he was now on top. "Shall we take care of you now?" He purred.

"Mmm... Very well..." Loki was licked his lips again, looking at Tony with eager eyes. Tony grinned before nibbling along Loki's lithe body, taking everything in hungrily. Loki shifted his weight occasionally as Tony did so, letting out soft moans, watching closely.

Tony finally pulled off all of Loki's clothes as well. He sat back a bit to admire the other boy. "God, you're beautiful." He breathed.

"Thank you." Loki smiled a bit, not thinking so himself. His scrawny body and pale skin practically glistening white, he found nothing about himself attractive, but his low confidence was replaced with his fake acts and mischief.

Tony smiled brightly and trailed his nose up the lithe body lovingly, placing bite markings on the snow white skin that was sparkling beautifully in the light. "You're so beautiful, Loki." He murmured, looking into his emerald eyes. "Don't let anyone tell you that you're not." Loki tilted his head as he found the smile growing along the thin line of his lips, tho he would not force himself into believing so. He could not think of how Tony could possibly find him attractive, wishing he could see himself as the other did. Tony purred before kissing him. "How far do you want to go, babe?"

"All the way…" Loki murmured against his lips, kissing back gently.

"Are you sure?" Tony looked at him carefully.

"I… I think so..." Loki said softly, "Are you going to... You know. Prepare me?"

Tony kissed him sweetly. "Of course. Do you have lube and do you want to use condoms?"

"I… do not believe that I have either..." Loki admitted, lowering his gaze. "But yes, I do."

Tony crawled over to his jeans where he got out his wallet. After a minute of searching he got out a condom packet and lube. "Luckily for you, babe," Tony murmured, kissing him softly. "I'm prepared." Loki smiled a bit against his lips, extremely nervous of what was about to occur. Tony smiled and kissed him gently. "Don't worry, babe. I'll be gentle."

"Okay..." Loki murmured, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Tony kissed him gently before slicking a few fingers up with lube and holding them in front of Loki's entrance. "You ready?" He murmured.

Loki again took a deep breath, leaning his head back and forcing himself to calm. "Yes..." He eventually responded, shutting his eyes. Tony kissed him lovingly as he slid in the first finger slowly, being especially careful. Loki's body began to tremble to the slightest, wincing a bit as he bent his knees, kissing back gently.

"Relax, sweetie." Tony murmured. "Or you're just going to hurt yourself."

"I... I can't..." Loki responded by shutting his eyes tightly. He did, however in the end, force his muscles to relax.

"Breathe. I won't do anything to hurt you." Tony murmured and Loki opened his eyes a bit, trembling beginning to come to a stop. Tony smiled and kissed him gently, waiting for him to stop trembling. It took a moment, but Loki began to stop trembling, closing his eyes yet again. Tony kissed his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"M-Mhm... Keep going..." Loki responded. Tony nodded before slipping in another finger, gauging his reaction. "... Fuck..." Loki breathed out in slight pain, forcing himself to remain relaxed.

Tony kissed his cheek lightly. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes... I'm fine..." Loki slowly nodded, nuzzling him gently. Tony nodded before scissoring him carefully. Loki hid his face into Tony's chest, whimpering softly. Tony waited for Loki to become relaxed, kissing his forehead softly while murmuring soothing words. Loki let out a muffled groan, soon laying back. "Continue..." He commanded.

Tony nodded before continuing, kissing Loki's cheek. "You're doing great, babe." Loki clung tighter onto Tony, nodding slowly and kissing him gently. Tony kissed back sweetly before sliding in another finger. Loki began trembling yet again, whimpering against Tony's lips and deepening it. Tony murmured soothing words against Loki's lips before hiking Loki into a more comfortable position for the other boy. Loki allowed Tony to move him; pretty sure the other knew what he was doing. Or at least hoped as his breath became slightly heavy. Tony moaned as Loki tightened around his fingers before moving them a few times. "Okay, I'm going to pull my fingers out alright?"

"I-Is it going to hurt?" Loki asked, sitting up a bit with a slight struggle, face flushed.

"It'll just feel like something's missing." Tony smiled, kissing him sweetly. "Don't worry. I'll fill you again in a sec." Loki gently return the kiss before laying back down, nodding slowly. Tony smiled and kissed his cheek as he took out his fingers. Loki did not react, just narrowed his eyes further. Tony smirked before turning to put on the condom and slick some lube on his cock. Loki watched from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze back to the ceiling, preparing himself. Tony hovered over Loki again, placing his cock right in front of Loki's entrance. "Ready, babe?' He murmured, kissing his cheek. Loki stiffened a bit to the feeling, whimpering softly before nodding a bit, shifting his weight to the slightest. Tony kissed him sweetly before pushing only the tip in, guaging Loki's reaction. Loki gasped softly, shutting his eyes. Tony waited for him to calm a bit before pushing in more. Little by little, he finally was inside the other boy completely. By then, Loki's breath had picked up, but his body was relaxed by force. Occasionally shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, but the trembling did not resume. Tony kissed Loki deeply. "You're doing awesome, babe. And you feel fucking fantastic." Loki gave Tony a half smile, returning the kiss deeply. Tony smiled. "Now, uh, can I pull out? Or do you need more time?"

"Mmm... I-I need more time…" Loki murmured under his breath, eventually nodding for Tony to go on. Tony waited patiently for Loki to give the go ahead and slid out carefully. Loki left out a soft groan of surprise, body trembling slightly but quickly fading. Tony kissed him softly before pushing in again. "T-Tony…" Loki breathed out, kissing back lightly.

"Mmm... Loki." Tony groaned, feeling Loki tighten around him again.

Loki broke the kiss, "Keep going…" He murmured, putting his arms around his neck. Tony nodded and continued thrusting, groaning hotly at Loki's feel. Loki was quickly panting softly, hands sliding down to his back. Tony moaned, kissing Loki over and over as he searched for the one spot he knew would drive Loki to the breaking point. Loki tried to hold in his noises, not wanting to be too loud, occasionally breathing out in a moan. Until Tony hit a certain spot, Loki shoving his head into his shoulder and groaning into it, clawing at his back slightly.

Tony smiled. "Let those pretty noises out, princess. I want to hear you." He murmured, continuing to thrust in that one spot.

Loki whimpered and moaned, keeping it muffled with his head against his shoulder. "A-Ah..." He shut his eyes, feeling his climax rising. Tony smiled before moaning as Loki tightened around him to the point where his own climax was bubbling dangerously. Loki laid back flat against the bed, lifting his chin and growling a bit that turned into moans as he released, eyes shut. Tony moaned as Loki's cum hit his stomach and released himself. He panted hotly, staying inside of him. Loki was panting heavily, opening his eyes a bit. "B-By the gods..." He whimpered, feeling Tony release inside of him. Tony moaned before pulling away, disposing of the condom and laying back down next to his lover. Loki needed a moment to recover, curling up against Tony's chest, easily getting his breathing onto the correct pace.

Tony waited for Loki to recover before kissing him. "How was that?" He panted.

Loki returned the kiss, smirking a bit with a nod. "It was... Nice?" He couldn't find the correct word.

Tony frowned. "Nice? I'll have to up my game." He grinned and kissed him again.

Loki kissed back gently, "Okay, it was more then nice." He shrugged a bit. Tony rolled his eyes before holding Loki close to him. Loki began purring softly, head against his chest, shutting his eyes.

Tony grinned. "Night, kitten," Loki looked up at Tony, glaring, hoping it looked more deadly then cute. He then nuzzled his chest, laying his head against it again. Tony chuckled at Loki's failed death glare before kissing his forehead softly. "Sweet dreams." He murmured, brushing his hair back. Loki resumed with his purring, not responding, soon drifting off into sleep. Tony felt his own eyelids droop before he gave in to sleep himself, curling the closest he could get to Loki.


	8. Chapter Seven

Loki felt the light shining onto his face from the window the next morning, letting out an inaudible groan as he hid his face into his pillow. He opened one eye halfway, glancing to Tony who lay next to him and was still resting. He slowly sat up after a moment, stretching his limbs. He laid back down, his body slightly sore. Tony hummed and burrowed closer, nuzzling Loki with his nose. Loki purred softly, shutting his eyes. He rested his head against Tony's, not wanting to get up. However, fate had different ideas. "Loki!" A woman called.

Loki jumped a bit, "Yes? One minute!" He called, throwing the blanket over Tony and quickly stepping off of the bed, moving to get dressed before someone barged in.

Tony blinked his eyes open blearily. "Wha-?" Loki quietly shushed him, going in his drawer. He threw on a pair of his boxers, a green turtle neck, and a pair of jeans. Now he would wait for someone to come in uninvited. Tony rolled his eyes but burrowed back under the covers.

Loki waited a moment before growing impatient, walking over to the door and pulling it open as he exited the room, "What?" He called in annoyance.

"Would you and your friend like breakfast?" Frigga beamed at him.

Loki's expression quickly softened, smiling to his mother. He could not be bitter towards her. "I'll ask him." He took a few steps over to his door, poking his head in. "Do you want breakfast?" He asked Tony.

Tony jumped up. "Hell yes!" He raced out in only his boxers.

Loki's eyes widened, "Tony!" He called to him, shaking his head. He'd have to come up with some explanation of why Tony was not properly dressed, but followed behind him.

"What?" Tony already had a whole waffle stuffed in his mouth.

"Loki, why didn't you introduce your friend to me?" Frigga scolded him gently.

"My apologies, mother." Loki murmured, running a hand through his hair. "His name is Anthony." He sat down at the table.

"Call me Tony, please." Tony winked and shot her a heart-melting smile. Loki wrinkled his nose, rolling his eyes halfway. He shifted in his chair, the soreness of his body becoming a nuisance. He just wanted to lie down again. Tony winked at him knowingly before continuing to shovel waffles down his throat.

"You're so obnoxious," Loki commented under his breath, but could not hide the smirk and soft chuckle.

"But you love me." Tony cooed.

"Can you hurry up? My . . . back, hurts." Loki murmured, grabbing a piece of French toast.

"Of course." Tony grinned and kissed his cheek before darting upstairs after thanking Frigga with a hug. Loki watched Tony, taking a bite out of his French toast as he stood to his feet, stretching his limbs and heading to his room. Tony flopped onto Loki's bed and smirked. Loki tilted his head, lying down next to Tony on his side, propping himself up with his elbow. He took a bite out of his French toast, chewing slowly. He shifted to a position that would support his soreness so it wouldn't hurt as bad, groaning slightly. Tony pulled Loki into a comfortable position on his lap and began massaging his shoulders gently. Loki smiled softly, wrapping his legs around Tony to where his bare feet rested against the mattress. He relaxed into the touches, letting out soft hums and moans on occasion. Tony grinned before kissing him sweetly. "I love you." He murmured.

Loki kissed back gently, averting his eyes. "I love you too." He muttered into the kiss, trailing his fingers along Tony's chest.

Tony winced when he hit the center of his chest. "So . . . Are we an item now?" He asked shyly.

Loki chuckled softly, parting their lips to the slightest. "Yes." He said simply, returning the kiss.

Tony smiled before kissing him sweetly. "Good." Loki nibbled softly on his lower lip, curious to the possible reaction. Tony moaned softly. Loki pulled back a bit, smiling and arching a brow. "What?"

"What?" Loki repeated after him, nuzzling his cheek.

"What was the raised eyebrow for?"

"Nothing. No reason." Loki purred. Tony pouted. "You're such a child." Loki laughed softly.

"I am not!"

"Hm, you are."

"Am not!"

"You can't prove that you aren't, now can you?"

"I can too!"

"Oh, I'm intrigued to know how you would do that."

Tony paused before tapping his chest. "That's how." Loki furrowed his brows, rolling his eyes and huffing softly with a slight nod. Tony frowned. "What now?"

"Nothing. Continue massaging my shoulders." Loki commanded with a hopeful grin, enjoying it. Tony rolled his eyes but continued. Loki purred in reaction, kissing him lightly. Tony smiled in the kiss. Loki tilted his head to deepen it, licking Tony's lip. Tony gave a soft moan and deepened the kiss. Loki purred into the kiss, arching his back to where his body pressed against Tony's.

Tony moaned softly. "Loki . . ."

Loki gave a teasing smirk. "Yes?"

"Tease." Tony grunted.

"Indeed." Loki laughed softly, the same smirk remaining.

Tony sighed. "We have to go to school today."

Loki cursed under his breath. "I don't want to."

"We have to."

Loki sighed softly. "I know."

"Plus," Tony kissed his cheek. "I have to show you off."

Loki blushed lightly. "Fine. You should feel honored enough to do so."

"I do." Tony beamed proudly.

Loki smiled. "Good. What time is it?" He huffed out.

Tony glanced at the clock. "Six."

"We still have a good amount of time." Loki purred, kissing his neck.

"I still have to get ready." Tony whined.

Loki nibbled at the flesh before pulling back. "Fine."

Tony kissed him. "Join me in the shower?"

"Gladly." Loki kissed back gently, moving out of his lap. Tony purred before going to the bathroom, Loki trailing behind.

~T+L~

Loki's cheeks burned from the coolness of the weather, a shade of red spread along his pale features. He stepped up the stone stairs of the school, bag hanging from his shoulders and ear buds being put to use on max volume. Yesterday was not the best day, especially since he came home to his mother and father arguing. They never argued. School had not begun yet, so he sat down. Maybe he would spot Tony and maybe his luck would be better. Tony grinned from his spot in the shadows before tackling his lover. "Loki!" He grinned. "I missed you!" He kissed him sweetly.

Loki jumped a bit, pulling out one of his ear buds. He smiled tiredly. "Hello." He greeted against Tony's lips.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, sensing Loki's exhaustion immediately.

Loki shook his head. "Nothing of importance." He ran a hand through his slicked black hair.

"Just tell me, babe."

"I'd rather not."

"Please?"

Loki sighed. "No."

Tony gave a slightly hurt look before pulling away. "Fine." He tried to act nonchalant. "No big deal. Whatever."

"It's none of your business and I am not ready to discuss it." Loki knew if he did, he could possibly just break down. "Just . . . I need time."

"I said it was fine." Tony muttered.

"I'm not a fool. It obviously is not." Loki fiddled with an ear bud.

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, I already knew that." Tony flinched before clenching his jaw and looking away. Loki pressed his lips into a thin line, looking down. "I apologize. I'm just merely . . . tired. A little cranky is all, so excuse me."

"Whatever." Tony looked away. "Clearly it's none of my business even though I thought we had something now. Obviously, I was wrong."

Loki scowled in slight disgust to the words. "Just because we are in a relationship, or have something, does not mean I will tell you about all my troubles and weaknesses when I am not prepared to do such a thing." He raised his voice. "And you cannot force me to. Do not even attempt it, because you will fail. Now is a good example. I will inform you when I am ready." He put his other ear bud in, mentally cursing. He didn't mean to rant.

"That's what people in relationships do, Loki!" Tony snapped, yanking out his ear bud. "You tell each other things so that way we can trust each other!"

"Then I guess we are not like other relationships. That does not mean we are not one at all. Trust, oh please. I've given you more of it than any other." Loki sniffed as he narrowed his eyes, sitting down on the step and putting his head in his hands. "Why are you so persistent on knowing? Why must you dampen my day, just for a detail?"

"I'm not trying to make you upset, I just want to make sure you're okay." Tony whispered, kneeling in front of Loki and taking his hands in his as he leaned forward to place his forehead against the other teen's.

Loki sighed softly, shutting his eyes. "I am. Just tired, is all." He lied slickly, and it was partially true. He was tired.

Tony frowned. "I also don't want you to lie to me. You may trust me, but you're not giving me much reason to trust you."

Loki seemed slightly shocked at this. No one, ever, could tell he was lying. The failure to achieve what he did best caused him to feel a pang of . . . something. "Fine." He was not a trustworthy person, but would not admit that to Tony.

"So are you going to tell me or just keep lying?"

Loki lifted the sleeve of his jacket to view his watch, "Hmm, Anthony. It has only been a matter of seconds, and I have not become any more ready than I was before."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He turned on his heel and walked away, his shoulders and back stiff. Loki rolled his eyes, preparing to put his ear buds back in before the bell rang. When it did moments later he scoffed, lunging his backpack onto his back as he stepped up the stairs and walked into the school before the crowd behind him did. Tony stayed away from Loki all day, not showing the other proudly like he promised. Instead, he hung around Clint and Bruce. The day had been as bad as yesterday for Loki. No, worse. It poured, which he did not mind. That made no difference. He found himself sitting in the same spot as he had in the morning after classes, on the steps on the school, but not with ear buds in. Oh no, if only. He had missed his bus to take him home, because he did not have a bus pass for permission to get on. Why? Because his bag was stolen straight from his locker during gym. It had his phone, pencils, nearly everything.. He did not want to walk, because his house was a good four miles away. He did, eventually, making it home safely. Somewhat. Trembling from the rain, clothes soaked. He went up to his room, slamming the door and locking it. What did he do wrong? He removed his clothing and dried off a bit before he lay on the bed and did not move from there for hours. Finally, he stirred when a rock hit his window. And although he did not want to, he sat up. He had not fallen asleep, but drifted off into his little world. His hair was still damp, and he had no idea how long it had been. Upon looking out the window and seeing the darkness, he figured it out. What time was it? He stepped off the bed and put on a pair of boxers, stumbling over to the window and sliding it open. He stepped back when his backpack was flung inside, closely followed by a bruised and bloody Tony. "You idiot." Tony growled before passing out. Loki's eyes widened to this before he narrowed them to Tony who lay injured on his floor. He struggled to lift him, placing him down onto his own bed. He stared at him, examining the wounds. He sighed, knowing it was no emergency. He would be fine, from the looks of it, and Loki would wait for him to awaken. As he did, he went over to his desk and sketched. A few minutes later, he awoke with a groan. "Fuck . . ."

Loki spun around in his chair, tilting his chin back. "Explain." He said immediately.

"I saw the kids that took your backpack so I took it back." Tony tried to sit up. "With a few minor complications."

Loki twitched, "Well, thank you. But it was not worth it, judging by your condition." He could hear the murmurs of Frigga and Odin from the thin walls, trying to keep quiet. He was concerned about what they were hiding, and Tony as well.

Tony shrugged then winced. "Yeah, well, I thought it would be a good apology for me being an ass earlier." He gave a smirk.

"Of course. Quite an apology." He chuckled softly, although it quickly faded. "Did you at least show me off?" He stood from the chair, examining the wounds closer.

"Yes, babe."

"Good." Loki smiled cheekily before he sighed, being gentle with his touches as he examined the injuries. "I'll put alcohol on the opened wounds, and there are not many. The bruises will have to heal on their own."

Tony leaned up and kissed him. "You're the best."

Loki smiled against his lips, "I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He could hear the two voices rising in volume, Odin's more angered than Frigga's.

Tony frowned. "What's going on?"

Loki averted his eyes. "I don't know. This was why I didn't sleep, to protect mother if needed." He finally admitted and sighed, "They never argue, Tony."

"Hate to tell you, princess, but they are now." Tony raised an eyebrow before softening. "Hey, everything's going to be fine. I promise that no matter what happens, I'll be with you." He took Loki's hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"But . . . it happened so quickly. I know I'm missing something." He shook his head. "Maybe they have been, I just did not notice." He muttered under his breath. Odin sounded so angry, and he had never heard him like that.

"Who knows?" Tony shrugged. "Let's watch a movie or something. I don't want you to worry."

"I . . . I don't know. I may need to interfere if it begins sounding bad enough." Loki looked down.

"I'll take care of it." Tony shook his head.

"No. It's my responsibility." Loki sighed softly. "I'm going to go get the alcohol." He eyed Tony's wounds, standing to exit the room.

"Let me at least come with you."

"To the bathroom?" Loki blinked and shrugged, "Okay. Come along, but be careful." He walked to the door, pulling it open.

Tony grinned as he sauntered out. "I'm the most careful guy-" He started only to have Thor tackle him to the ground.

"How dare you come into my home, you filthy--" Thor roared, punching Tony over and over.

Loki scowled, "Thor!" He screamed, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him away, dropping him on the floor and slamming his foot onto his chest. "What in the nine realms is wrong with you, you crazed animal? Are you intoxicated?"

"What business of yours is it, you filthy disgrace?!" Thor yelled.

Tony groaned and cracked his nose back into place before grabbing a thick book and slamming it into the back of the blonde's head, knocking him out. "Fuck that hurt." He whined. Loki was shocked by Thor's words, furrowing his brows. He opened his mouth to speak, before hearing a loud yet muffled cry. His eyes widened, pushing Tony aside and running. Tony blinked before limping after Loki. Loki headed straight to his parents room, which only silence came from. He tried to open the door, trembling when he found it locked. Tony pulled Loki back before kicking the door open. Frigga was on the ground and clutching her cheek. Loki's eyes widened in horror, especially upon laying eyes onto Odin who forced Frigga to her feet and lifted his hand to hurt her yet again. The other was occupied by some large bottle of a type of alcohol, which explained quite a bit. Loki forced himself further into the room, grasping Odin's hand by his wrist to stop the action. 

"Get mother out." He hissed to Tony, who nodded before grabbing Frigga and carrying her out. He set her down in the living room, making sure she was okay before returning to Loki. Odin was much larger than Loki, who was pathetically smaller than his father. "You are a sickening man." He hissed, keeping his distance and glancing to Tony, who squared his shoulders up, making it known to Odin that if he made one false move, there would be a fight.

Odin narrowed his eyes, tilting his head back. "You claim me as sickening?" He chuckled coldly, speech slurred.

Loki scoffed, "Indeed I do. A disgrace to the family."

Odin paused, "Do you truly think you're a part of this family?" He laughed, wanting Loki to finally realize it. He had someone watching, too.

Loki's eyes darkened, clenching his fists and beginning to tremble. "You... You're lying." He went lightheaded, knowing well it was true. He always had known, just denied it. He stumbled, holding onto the wall.

Tony steadied him carefully. "It's okay." He murmured soothingly.

"No." Loki shook his head, "It makes sense, now. Why they always favored their only child." His voice shook and eyes filled with tears.

Tony pulled him closer and glared at Odin fiercely before pulling Loki out of the room. "Get back here, you disgusting filth!" Odin screamed, running towards him. Tony grabbed something in his pocket and slammed his fist into Odin's face, knocking him out, He pulled his fist away to show iron brass knuckles. Loki was mad. More outraged than he had been in quite a while. He stormed up the stairs, slamming the door for the entire house to hear. He wanted to slam it onto Thor's head. Maybe this why his brother... Thor, decided to go from his only friend to despising him when they were twelve. Because Odin told him to. He locked the door, not wanting to speak nor see anyone. Not even Frigga. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He wanted to punch the wall until he no longer could. He also knew Odin would not be the same to him; instead of ignoring him, making matters worse. From the looks of it, physically. Tony knocked on Loki's door quietly. "Lokes?"

Loki tried to mute his choked sobs, sniffling and recomposing himself. Slightly. He rested his forehead against the door, "Go away." His voice still shook, as did his body.

"Babe, I'm coming in whether you like it or not." Tony's voice was still soft. Loki didn't reply, stumbling over to his bed and falling into it, head shoved into his pillow. He pulled the blanket over his body, continuing to sob. He was weak. Another clue that he was not an Odinson. Tony opened the door and joined his boyfriend on the bed. He grabbed him in the lump of blankets and hugged him carefully, rubbing his back soothingly and kissing his forehead softly. Loki allowed it, for it would be too much trouble to speak or act. It seemed as if the cries would not be dying down anytime soon, and he could not help it. He clenched onto Tony's shirt, resting his head against his shoulder as he sniffled. Tony kissed the side of his head. "It's okay." He continued rubbing his back. "I've got you."

"An- Anthony.." Loki finally managed to murmur, before his tears began to flow yet again. Everything had fallen apart, all at once, when he got it through his mind. He was adopted. His entire life was a lie.

"I'm right here." Tony murmured, brushing his tears away gently.

Loki tightened his grasp on Tony's shirt, trying to calm himself. He stuttered as he continued to try and make out words, shutting his eyes tightly. "S-She.. Frigga.. She lied.."

"I know, babe." Tony murmured. "They all lied."

"Why?" Loki felt as if he couldn't cry anymore, just because he had used up all his tears. "Why would t-they... do such a thing?" His voice was softer, continuing to sniffle.

"I don't know, babe." Tony kissed his forehead sweetly. "I don't know." Loki shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. He did not respond, but did not let go of Tony. He couldn't, not wanting to lose him. "I'm not going anywhere, Lokes." Tony murmured. "I promise. Just go to sleep."

"Please..." Loki said quietly, and quickly fell into slumber.


End file.
